


Welcome, Rangiku

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Children, Couch Cuddles, Family Feels, Foster Care, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto arrives, but reaching Toshiro requires some assistance from his foster parents.





	Welcome, Rangiku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Rangiku Matusomo arrives fifteen minutes late. Her arms have been weighed down with a gigantic container overflowing with art supplies, stuffed animals and what he can only guess are extra toys. Shunsui steps aside, narrowly avoiding the container smashing into his ribcage as she wiggles through the doorway with a chipper good morning. 

“I don't have any cool excuse for being late,” she warns, dropping the container with a groan. “I woke up on time and followed my morning routine. Unfortunately, I become so excited over getting to work with new people and grabbed the wrong container. You'll still receive the complete time as this was my mistake. Now, what concerns do you have?” 

Shunsui uses the smile he normally reserves for new customers. Toshiro should receive some warning, right? A woman with more enthusiasm than high school cheerleaders will be having some one-on-one time with you, okay? Toshiro has already been upset with his newest routine change, losing his brothers and sister to school. Unbothered with his coolness, Rangiku straightens her clothes and offers a smile. 

“We're having a rough time this morning,” Shunsui admits, smile dissolving into an honest exhausted one. “Everyone else returned to school, which meant implementing the new routine we've been practicing this past week. Juushiro hasn't been feeling well and is on bedrest by my orders until further notice. I normally would have Toshiro up and following his routine, but…” 

“Transitions are difficult, especially for children.” Rangiku begins digging through the container with a newfound determination. “I could use a minute to get everything set up. Please, everyone, take as much time as needed.” 

Toshiro doesn't even raise his head when he pushes the door open. A temper tantrum would be much easier to manage. Removing him from a brother or sister's leg is even better than this. Juushiro stretches his arms over his head, sighing as he drops them again. Lounging with them is another tempting option, but he won't get up once he settles in. 

Shunsui gathers up his pajamas and rolls them into a tight ball. It gives his hands something to do as he paces around their room. 

“We have a guest downstairs.” Shunsui kneels down but Toshiro rolls over. “I understand she's eager to meet someone in this house, and even brought along games for them. I have a big order to prepare though and Juushrio needs rest rather than playtime.” 

Juushiro reaches over and gives him a careful shake. “What do you think, love? We could go downstairs together. I know you're upset over being unable to attend school, but everyone will be home later. I promise we'll be nearby the entire time.”

Toshiro complies with a low grumble, sitting up and wiping his eyes. Juushiro gives him a nod, promising that he can manage the morning routine on his own. Relieved, he rises and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“You've totally out-parented me here,” he mumbles. “You've earned some homemade treats whenever I get the time.”

“I love you, too. Now, hurry and fill the Kuchiki order while I manage the parenting side..”

-

Shunsui generally regards music as an unnecessary distraction during work, preferring household noises over music. Now, he gives the music option some serious contemplation. Each surface has been covered with orders either waiting to be baked or cooling down. A new timer has already been set up. Going into the living room isn't going to make the timer countdown faster, but remaining in the kitchen is just fueling his nerves. Huffing, he tosses his apron over a chair, goes into the living room and settles on the couch beside Juushiro. 

Juushiro leans against his shoulder with a sigh. “I was tempted to sneak into the kitchen and steal some cherry tarts. How is the baking coming along?” 

“Remember our rule: we keep anything which is either broken or winds up in the excess. Sampling isn't allowed even by my favorite person. I might have sampled during my prep work, but that is allowed when you've been doing the work for hours.”

Juushiro nods and squeezes closer. “I promise to help you later. I just need this headache to go away…” 

“You don't have to help. Just relax and watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended on this being from Toshiro's view but things changed. We are going to be introducing more characters and someone is learning how to speak now.


End file.
